


Stop It!

by lyreann



Category: Blessthefall
Genre: Belliott, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyreann/pseuds/lyreann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beau正在对Elliott唱歌，却得到了意想不到的回应。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop It!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stop It!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374082) by [Miss_Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare). 



在十二月中旬一个极度寒冷的冬日，Elliott和他的四个乐队同伴们为了采购圣诞礼物去了Parkview购物中心——那是Jared坚持要去的一个大型室外购物中心。他们决定在繁忙的采购中途休息一下，在星巴克来一杯热饮。这是Beau的主意（当然了），不过没有人反对，即使是Elliott——他曾一度非常坚持他们应该尽快完成他们的采购——不要闲逛。当他走进星巴克的时候，香草和棕咖啡的气息在店里浮动，背景音乐正放着《The 1975》，他为来星巴克休息一下这个建议感到再开心不过了。

“ **这个座位是我的** **！** ”Jared大喊。Matt冲过去想要在他已经看中的那个位置上坐下来，但Jared赢过了他，在那个位子上稳稳当当坐下了，看起来非常满足。Matt坐在了他的腿上，Jared试图把他推下去，扭来扭去踢着他的腿。他们几乎在桌子上打起来，最终Matt放弃了斗争。

“我想要那个位子。”Matt撅着嘴哀怨地说，在Jared旁边坐了下来。Elliott不禁为他们的孩子气翻了个白眼。他坐在了Jared正对面，Beau在他的右边，在他左边，他和Jared之间的那个座位成为了唯一空出来的位置。

“我去买喝的——你们想要什么？像往常一样？”Eric问道，从口袋里掏出了他的钱包。

其他人点了点头，除了Elliott——他要了一杯香草焦糖拿铁，而不是他的通常口味。

“让他们多放点奶油！”他对Eric喊道，后者对他比了个大拇指，表示他听到了。

“奶油，嗯哼？”Beau重复道，向后靠在椅背上把他的iPhone掏了出来。“对你可真是不同寻常。”

“没错，不过，我正好想要。”他含含糊糊地说道，不想作过多解释。Eric回来的速度快得惊人。他将饮料在桌子上摆好（它们都带有圣诞版的星巴克纸带——红底上印着白色的驯鹿图案，那些勋鹿的周围还环绕着雪花）。Elliott感激地取走了他的饮料，闭上眼睛享受着它散发出的香甜味道。

“嘿！我才注意到他们在放《The 1975》那张专辑！快听——《The City》刚刚结束，现在在放《M.O.N.E.Y.》了！”Beau喊了起来，把他的手机和饮料都放了下来，开始跟着背景音乐一起唱了起来，并且将目光转向了Elliott。

“ _他有没有足够的钱来花？他讨厌女孩离开他……_ ”他一面唱着，视线没有从Elliott的脸上移开过片刻。

“停下。对其他人唱。”他嚷嚷着推开了Beau。当他向下看到自己面前的拿铁时他的脸红了。他有点儿希望自己现在就能消失，同时他还希望周围没人正好盯着他们看。

“ _喝慢点儿……_ ”Beau唱道，快手快脚地将椅子挪得更靠近他了。他的脸现在红得有点儿发烫了——他真希望对方能停下来。他是喜欢Beau，但Beau没有意识到自己的这些戏弄是怎样地困扰着Elliott——是怎样地让Elliott希望自己拥有着Beau远远超出他已经得到的部分……他知道不应如此。他知道自己不应屈服，不应陷入这个笑话，但他今天是如此渴望Beau。

“ **停下** **。** ”他嚷道，脸上浮现出生气的表情。

然而Beau并没有停止给他唱小夜曲。其余的人对此毫无兴致——Beau总是做这种事儿，都已经不新鲜了。他们的关注点都在自己的手机上。对于Elliott来说不幸的是，Beau知道整张专辑，现在他又跟着《Chocolate》唱起来了。

“ _我们会离开没人会知道！……耶我们从头到脚裹着黑色！_ ”Beau唱着，他距离Elliott是如此之近以至于Elliott想要扇对方一巴掌——同时还想要亲吻对方。他最后喝了一口自己的拿铁，整首歌也到了结尾的部分……他知道他打算做什么，他打算让Beau在一刹那间立刻停止，然后他打算逃跑——他必须逃跑。在那首歌节奏慢下来的部分，他向上看进了那双清澈的蓝眼睛里，他的心脏颤动了……那首歌即将结束，Beau仍然盯着他看，于是他就那么做了——探过去消除了他们之间那细微的空间，在对方的嘴唇上吻了一下。Jared和Matt同时发出了抽气声（出于某些原因，Eric现在不在他的座位上）。Elliott蹭的站了起来，以他最快的速度逃向出口，同时《Sex》的开头开始在店里回响……

“ **给我回来** **！** ”Beau在他身后大喊，他知道对方追了过来。Elliott直冲冲撞上了Eric，后者正拿着另一杯咖啡，那些液体满满地洒在了他那件（丑得离奇的）红褐色毛衣上。

“ **搞什么鬼** **？** ”Eric尖叫，但Elliott没理他。他推开了玻璃门，跑进了外面的人群中。冷空气向海浪一样冲击着他的脸庞。他感到尴尬，恐惧，紧张，同时又很快乐——而且他不能让Beau抓到他。他必须得逃开……这感觉是这么棒，他终于做了他渴望许久的事，然而现在他如此尴尬，他都不确定自己是否还能够再次面对Beau，于是他跑得更快了。

“抱歉。”他对自己撞到的一个年轻女孩儿说道，她的胳膊上挂满了Target的购物袋。她微笑着点点头，但Elliott没有看到，因为他早已经跑远了。他快速地向自己肩膀后面扫了一眼，想看看他是否能看到Beau跟在后面。他看到了。那顶棕色的GHSF无边帽隔得远远的也能让人一眼认出来那是Beau。他更加卖力地奔跑，疑惑着为什么对他来说逃离Beau会这么艰难，毕竟那个每天都去健身房锻炼的人是他，而不是Beau。但这无所谓，无论如何他会尽他所能。他急速左转冲入了一条小巷（他很庆幸现在是白天，尽管天是阴的。他可不想大半夜的到这里来），敦促着自己疲惫的双腿尽可能快地向前奔去。

“Elliott！”Beau大喊，那喊声给了Elliott的双腿更多力量，让他跑得更远了。 

“不！”他简单地回喊道。当他注意到他的逃跑之路已经被红色的砖墙堵死的时候，他快喘不过气来了。他决定转回身朝向Beau跑去，但是要从他身边溜过去，冲出这条小巷重新回到外面的街道上。可是Beau意识到了他的企图，伸出手抓住了他的胳膊。

“放开！”他大叫，想要从对方的掌控中挣脱出来。他如此畏缩，甚至不敢抬头看Beau的脸，只好盯着下方那片覆盖着落叶和垃圾碎屑的黑色混凝土地面。

“休想！”Beau叫了回来，最终将Elliott摁在了墙上同他四目相对。Elliott觉得自己的心跳得那么快，也许就要跳出他的胸腔了。“我就知道你喜欢我！”

“那只是个吻。”Elliott说道。他放弃了从Beau的紧握中挣脱出来的尝试——他确信他其实不是真的想要那么做，尤其是在Beau并没有因为他的所作所为而生气的情况下。有没有可能，也许，Beau也是喜欢他？

“只是个吻？那个吻对我来说意味着一切！”他大声说，将Elliott的另一只手腕也抓住了，就好像他害怕Elliott会再次试图逃跑似的。“而我还想要更多。”

显然，他们都明了双方的渴望了，于是再也没有多说什么。Elliott倾向前去再次吻上他，这一次Beau充满热情地回吻了他。他们在严冬冷冽的空气里亲热，但Beau的身体覆在Elliott身上，让他感觉不觉得寒冷了——他的手腕现在自由了，他的胳膊环住了Beau，将他拉近自己……

“我一直都想这样。”他喃喃道。在他说话的时候，Beau点点头亲吻着他的侧脸。

“你都不知道我渴望这一切发生已经有多少次了……我希望这别又是一个美梦，别弄疼我，我还不想醒来。”Beau轻声说，克制不住地在重新吻上了他的嘴唇……

像是电影里那样，雪花开始在他们周围飞舞。Beau一开始甚至都没有注意到。但Elliott注意到了，他试图将Beau推开一点，好告诉对方。

“Beau——唔，Beau。”他在对方的双唇间含混地念着对方的名字，Beau稍稍拉开了他们之间的距离，刚好可以让他们进行眼神接触。

“怎么——”

 “开始下雪啦。”他指了指天空。随着他的动作，Beau抬头看去，脸上闪过一丝笑意。

“不能更浪漫了，不是吗？”说着他倾过身子，和Elliott前额相抵。他凝视着Elliott双眼的那种目光，只会在他看着Elliott的时候出现……

“伙计们？Beau？Elliott！老兄，再给他们打一次电话试试看。”Jared的声音从街道上传来。Elliott迅速放开了Beau，一面用一只手向上梳理着自己的头发，一面看向Beau，想知道接下来他们该怎么做。然而Beau看起来一点儿也不担心几乎被朋友们抓个正着（他为什么要担心？毕竟他是那个一直主动接近Elliott的人），他朝Jared大声喊了起来。

“在这儿呢！”他喊道。Eric和Matt也出现了，他们的手里还握着星巴克的杯子。他们甚至都没有询问发生了什么，但Elliott敢说Eric是知道什么的。当Eric看向Elliott的时候，他微笑着，还扬了扬眉毛。Elliott笑了起来，推了他一把，走到他们前面去了。他们朝下一家店走去的时候他和Beau手牵着手。圣诞音乐在街道上回荡，雪花从天空缓慢降落。Elliott觉得，这将是他度过的最好的一个圣诞节。


End file.
